The present invention relates generally to septums adapted to isolate the carrier gas of gas chromatography apparatus from the atmosphere and through which samples may be injected by, for instance, puncturing the septum with a syringe needle. More particularly, the invention relates to a septum including internal cooling means to minimize the temperature of the septum when exposed to relatively high column temperatures.